Worlds
by Kidea
Summary: Since before anyone can remember the land has been spilt into four. Spirits rule each of the four pieces and humans are greedy and wish to rule all. A curse haunts the humans. Can a love of adifferent kind break the crse and end the war? Lemon on
1. Worlds

Kidea: Ok this is my guessing fanfic. I have no idea where it's going so I am very open to suggestions. Oh yes and when I feel like it or at the end, if you haven't guessed them all, I will tell you all the games, books and other things I have taken off in this or used scenes for in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy and hope I can think of an ending eventually…enjoy

__

Worlds 

__

The boy lay on a rock that had been heated in the morning sun and he watched he sun set. He sat up as he heard hoof beats behind him. He peered over his shoulder hoping to see what he had sought out all day, only to see his half brother riding towards him. The tall brunette swung off the red elk he rode and landed next to the shorter boy.

"Father told me I would find you hear. Looking for the Mountain Spirits again. You shouldn't waste your time trying to make peace. Ignore them, let Father deal with them. Like I let the River Spirits be…until Father comes we should just leave them be." The brunette said coolly and whistled. Another red elk came trotting over the hilltop and stood next to the other boy. The boy smiled warmly and patted his animal friend.

"You're just as cold as Father is Seto. Why shouldn't we try to make peace? Maybe they have a good reason for hating us and maybe if we try to understand their motives for war we can make it all stop." He said as he swung up onto the red elk and gave a small cluck of his tongue.

You're such a day dreamer Yami." Seto said with a cold glare and he nudged his elk into a gallop and they headed home.

__

The man at the head of the table swirled his wine around in the glass and took a sip.

"I do wonder where your brothers are. I told Seto where to find Yami but they still aren't-" He was cut off by a loud bang as the dinning room doors opened to reveille an annoyed Seto and a saddened Yami.

"Gomen, I'm sorry we are late Father." Seto said coming in a taking his seat to the left of his father.

"Gomen." Yami mumbled and he plonked down next to a tanned blond boy. They ate in silence only to have it broken by a distressed call from Yami when his whited haired half brother across the table started flicking rice at him.

"Bakura stop it!" He cried out and picked up his spoon and threw it at the older boy. Their father lost his temper.

"Both of you stop it now! We're eating not playing." He snapped slamming his fist onto the table making the bowls and cutlery jump. Both Yami and Bakura recoiled and the rest of the meal was eaten in complete silence.

__

Yami sat down on the windowsill of his room. It faced out to the mountains and he watched the moon rise and the stars flicker to life and he sighed. He reached under the cushions of the windowsill seat and pulled out a small red book with a silver ribbon holding it shut. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a quill and inkbottle. (A/N-Sorry I know it's not Japanese but meh I don't care) He opened to the first page. He'd been meaning to write in it but he'd never had the chance.

Entry One 

_I finally have a chance to write in this…log and I'm not sure what to write. Maybe will explain some things. My name is Yami Moto. I was born here in the castle with my three half brothers and my father watching my mother give birth to me and then die. Let me go into a bit more detail. My grandmother was a hateful person and she is never mentioned at all. She became ill after giving birth to my father's sister, who died soon after. She became full of hate towards the world because of the fact she was going to die so young and beautiful so she cursed all the women of our family. One week after they give birth they will die, if the child is a female the child will die too. I find it such an awful curse and I resent this family for the fact that I shall never marry happily, I couldn't be happy knowing that when my wife falls pregnant she will die. I've seen pictures of my mother, she's very beautiful and all my features seem to come from her. My violet eyes and my tri-coloured hair, but her hair sat straight down her back, rather than sticking up into the air._

_I think I shall explain my brothers and family some more. We all kept our mothers names by order of Father…maybe it is one last reminder that he once loved._

_The first child to be born was Marik. His mother was an Egyptian women and she cried when she fell pregnant with him. He seems so distant at times, like he's longing to be alone or something. I do not know._

_Seto was next and he seems to be the most like father. He's cold and heartless and he seems to enjoy the war that has killed so many. His mother wanted to die for some unknown reason and this made Father cold and alone. Seto fell in love two years before my birth, only to have her killed by the Water Spirits. Seto despises them now._

_Last before me was my rival in life Bakura. Our ages are so close yet we still are so far apart. Why must we all be so alone in this world? Bakura looks most like Father. His hair is white and his eyes are brown. Only difference is that Fathers hair is straighter and more silver._

_I will not go into detail about the war as it saddens me and I do not wish to speak of it. I will leave to sleep now as it is consuming my body._

_Farewell, Yami_

__

Kidea: Hope you liked it…if it doesn't make sense don't worry I'll try and explain it more later. There won't be too many of Yami's little log entries, they are mainly there to explain. R&R please


	2. River

Kidea: Ok chapter two! I'm at my grandparents place with nothing to do…so…I write fanfics. Sorry I can't get on with the others, they are on m home computer…sorry. Ah well here we go Oh yes and I am working on a map. It shall be finished by chapter three ok I'll post a link up here.

__

Worlds River 

__

A blond boy heaved himself out of the river that covered most of the southern part of the world. He lay down on the riverbank and looked into the sky. He wished more than anything he could fly. He closed his eyes at the sharp pains in his now forming legs. He sat up and pulled his sore legs up to his chest. He rubbed them through his silky silver-blue pats to warm his legs up. His brown eyes were slightly pained but excitement flittered through his brown hues at the prospect of exploring. He stood up shakily and promptly fell back down again.

"Ouch damn it that hurt." He grumbled and glared at his new legs. He hear hoof beats and he gasped and scrambled behind a near by rock. He watched the red elk come trotting over to the river and it's tall rider swing off and kneel beside the river. The blond peered over the rock to get a better look at the human boy.

Oh wow. I wonder who he is… He thought and he lifted his head a bit higher to get a better look. Out of the corner of his eye Seto saw a blond head and a pair of brown eyes peer over the rock at him. He looked over at whoever it was and smiled slightly as the head disappeared behind the rock.

"Can I help you?" Seto asked as he stood and leaned over the rock.

"Uh…I…" The blond whimpered and skittered away. Seto smiled and climbed onto the rock and sat down cross-legged.

"Hey don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He said using the kind voice he used with the humans of the land.

"Uh…Joey," The blond blurted out and then smiled slightly. This human was nice…and cute. He crawled back and rested his chin on the rock. Seto smiled and he looked Joey over. There was something about the boy that wasn't entirely human.

"I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?" Seto asked as he pulled out his sword and began to clean it. Joey skittered away from Seto when he saw the sword and he sat on the edge of the river, ready to jump in if need be.

"Me…I'm from around here. I…I just don't show my face often," Joey said. It was the truth just not all of it, "What's your name?" He asked and edged a bit closer to Seto. The brunette looked down at the shy boy and he raised and eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"My name is Seto, Seto Kaiba." He said and sheathed his sword. Joey gave a soft sigh of relief and moved to res his chin on the rock again. Seto felt something inside him pulling him towards this boy. Something he'd only felt once before.

"That's a nice name." Joey smiled and folded his arms under his chin and he grinned up at Seto. Seto smiled for the first time since she died.

__

"Get up little brother! Get up lazy!" The white haired teen shouted and he burst into his brother's room and proceeded to shake his brother harshly.

"Bugger off Bakura!" The youngest boy shouted and swung his arm out and it collided with his brother's cheek. He sat up and admired the red mark on Bakura's cheek. Bakura glared and stalked off. Yami swung his hand and the door closed with a thud. Bakura walked back to his room rubbing his cheek and his oldest brother appeared in front of him.

"Don't do that!" Bakura snapped as he bumped into Marik. Marik laughed and picked his little brother up.

"Don't be sour, it ruins your features." He smirked and brushed Bakura's hair out of his deep brown eyes. Bakura blushed slightly and turned his head away. Marik smirked and pressed his lips to his brother's head.

"Don't Marik. Father will see, you wont live much longer if he finds you out." Bakura said pulling away from his brother. He didn't want to see Marik die so he would continue to pretend he didn't love Marik anymore than a brotherly way. (A/N-Ooo scandal…I didn't even know that would happen. I swear I have no idea where I'm going with this…)

__

A black horse carefully walked over the rocks that covered the mountain. Usually he would have done this the easy way by going around or using his human form but the wolves were coming and he did not wish to stick around. His whole body shivered in fear as a chilling howl pierced the sky. He knew he needed to quicken the pace when he saw the large white dogs come racing over the side of the mountain. He picked up into a haphazard gallop and he leapt over a large rock only to find very little landing space. He stumbled into a landing and he cried out as his leg broke and he tumbled down the side of the cliff. The two wolves stood on the edge of the cliff, one of them grinned evilly.

"We lost breakfast but we got to watch it kill itself." The smirking wolf laughed.

"Pity…hope he wasn't important," The larger wolf said leaning down to see if the horse was ok but it was out of sight, "Let's go find something else to eat Weevil." He said and leapt off in the other direction. The other wolf followed.

"Yes Ryou."

Down at the bottom of the cliff the black horse lay barely living. He gave a desperate cry for help, praying that someone would come. Whether it be human to put him out of his misery or mountain spirit to save him. He just wanted to die with someone.

__

Kidea: Ok so that was chapter two. I'm going to do the map now and then do chapter three…hope you liked.


	3. Mountain

Kidea: This was originally going to be something I did only at my grandparents cause I did horse riding every weekend and I could do a chapter while I was down there each weekend…but I stopped horse riding so that idea doesn't work anymore. I will still do a chapter when I'm down there but it will be something I work on when I'm home And I would love to hear your ideas WARNING - LEMON

Worlds Mountain

The black horse gave another cry and still no whiney answered him back. He could feel his strength leaving him and his world was slowly going black when he heard footsteps approaching.

A human! The horse thought and concentrated hard.

Yami rounded the corner to see a night black horse dieing on the ground at the base of the mountain. He'd never seen anything so amazing. Suddenly the horse began to change.

It's one of them! Yami thought happily. He'd been wanting to meet a guardian of the mountain since he was first told about them when he was little. He watched the horses legs and hooves become feet, arms and hands. His eyes widened with amazement as the horse's mane turned into tri-coloured hair much like his, only it was pulled back into a pony tail.

How ironic. Yami smiled to himself. When the black stallion's transformation was complete Yami gingerly stepped towards the boy lying on the ground. He was bleeding badly and as the older boy knelt down beside him, he opened his eyes to revile large purple hues.

"Help…me." The boy breathed. Yami smiled warmly and nodded. Sliding one arm under the younger boys legs and one arm under his head he lifted the boy easily off the ground.

"Don't worry I wont harm you guardian of the mountains." He said soothingly. The boy/horse opened his eyes wide.

"How'd you-?"

"I wont bring any harm onto you." The boy nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Joey waved Seto goodbye and he smiled happily. Maybe humans weren't all that bad after all.

"He was so nice." The blonde grinned to himself and another head popped out of the water.

"Joey-sama, were you talking with a human?" The navy haired boy asked looking very shocked.

"Well yeah but he was so very kind." He said to the other boy and began to concentrate on making his legs become their usual fish tail.

"But he's a human, how'd you know he was nice."

"I watched him for a bit. I didn't just announce myself," Joey snapped, "Besides, what are you my mother? I'm allowed to make friends Mako-kun." He finished and dove into the water and swam off.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Joey-sama." Mako said sadly and followed the annoyed blonde. Joey was only young when that same boy had watched that girl get eaten by the sprits (A/N-The sprits are evil little water creatures. Not like the merpeople.)

Bakura lay on his bed feeling down. The was a slight sound of a marble rolling on glass (A/N-Like the marble in the ramune bottle) and the albino looked over at his tanned brother.

"You could use the door." He said dully and Marik smirked and walked over to him.

"Yes but this is much more fun." The tanned boy said and lay down next to his brother on the bed and pulled the paler boy into his chest.

"Marik, we'll get caught." Bakura gasped as Marik rubbed his groin.

"Makes it all the more exciting." The older boy smirked and began attacking his brothers neck. The albino gave an involuntary moan and Marik bit the pale skin.

"We shouldn't. Father will hear." Bakura gasped and panted as his brothers fingers danced up his sides and slide off his top.

"Father is out hunting right now. It's me, you and a bunch of servants. Enjoy our alone time." Marik whispered seductively in the pale boy's ear before licking the shell of Bakura's ear. The younger boy moaned and thrust into his brother's heated body bringing and groan and a smirk from the older one. It had been too long since they'd been alone and Bakura let his need take over as he grabbed his brother and pulled him into a heated kiss. The tanned boy slid his hands up under Bakura's knee length tunic and began to rub the younger boys thigh. Bakura moaned at his brothers touch and he thrust his hips into Marik's.

"Please Marik. I miss you."

(A/N-Insert lemon here. This lemon has been place on http/ archive. adultfanfiction. net/ authors. php?no1296786345if you wish to read it please read it there. I don't wish for this story to be deleted like birthday wishes was. Copy the address and take out the spaces )

Outside a girl with brown hair and eyes gave a smirk and pulled her ear away from the door.

"Wait till the other hear about this one. It's a juicy one." She smirked and ran off towards the servants quarters, her plain brown skirt twirling about her thighs and her white coat/shawl flowing behind her.

Bakura: I'm off to have a cold shower.

Yami: This is getting out of hand…are you sure you know what you're doing?

Kidea: Yeah yeah of course is lying Anyway, wonder who the little servant girl is. What will Yami do with Yugi and how will Joey meet Seto again…I have no idea! I'd like to know what you think

I'm sorry I've been taking so long with this update. I just got back to school and I've got a mountain of work, I'm still settling in to my new job and I just got a new boyfriend. Please be nice because I'm very very sorry '


End file.
